Алчность
Алчность — один из семи смертных грехов, появившихся из первородного греха Евы Мунлит. В качестве первоначального сосуда выступали песочные часыChrono Story, но затем демон переселился в ложку Марлона Greed is one of the Seven Deadly Sins born from Eve Moonlit. At some point, its demon inhabited the Marlon Spoon as its vessel. Gallerian Marlon is among its most prominent owners, infamous for causing the Dark Star Scandal. История Создание После смерти Евы Мунлит, Ганзель и Грета разделили ее первородный грех на семь частей, каждому соответствовал какой-либо демон. После этого все грехи разлетелись по миру.Chrono Story After Eve Moonlit's death, Hänsel and Gretel split her Original Sin into seven fragments, each with its own Demon. Afterwards, the Sins were scattered across the world. События Веномании В 136 E.C. I.R. отправилась с Сатириазисом Веноманией к руинам у Туманной горы в Асмодеане и использовала силу герцога, чтобы получить сосуд алчности. Когда Веномания заявил, будто получил еще один сосуд грехаThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1, колдунья возразила ему, сказав, что это был магический предмет, созданный ее отцом. Расстроенный герцог бросил ложку, и I.R. пришлось вновь искать ложку перед отъездом.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 Демон алчности выбрал ложку как новый сосуд. In EC 136, I.R. traveled with Sateriasis Venomania to the Misty Mountain ruins in Asmodean and used the Duke's powers to retrieve the vessel. When Venomania declared that he gained another vessel of sin,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 1 the sorceress denied it and said it was a magic tool created by her father. Disappointed, the Duke tossed the spoon and I.R. retrieved it before departing.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 The Demon of Greed eventually inhabited the spoon as its vessel. История зла Абисс I.R. передала сосуд греха, ложку, вдовствующей королеве Прим Марлон примерно в 491 E.C. Когда Микина Фризис просила королеву Марлона помочь после упадка магазина Фризисов, Прим передала девушке сосуд, пообещав, что ложка принесет удачу Микине. С помощью силы ложки, король Сони Эльфен посетил дом Фризисов, переодевшись, и был доволен гостеприимством хозяев. В итоге Фризисы и завоевали расположение королевской семьи, и улучшили свое материальное состояние. Позже отчаяние Микины направило силу ложки против ее отца, убив его, и обожгла ее новорожденного сына Сё.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook В 505 E.C., перед бегством на безымянное побережье где-то в Люцифении, Абисс I.R. подчинила Микину и забрала сосуды грехов, в том числе и ложку. После Ложка использовалась в войне колдуньи против ее преследователей, с помощью наколдованного огня устроив ловушку Юкине Фризис. После поражения Абисс I.R. сосуд перешел от Микины Фризис Эллуке Часовщице и Гумиллии.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Around EC 491, Abyss I.R. gave the Marlon Spoon to Queen Dowager Prim Marlon. When Mikina Freezis begged the Marlon queen for help after the Freezis' first shop failed, she gave the vessel to her with a promise that it would bring her good luck. Through the spoon's power, King Thorny Elphen, in disguise, arrived at the Freezis' home and was grateful for their hospitality, gaining his favor and earning the Freezis family distinction and wealth as a result. Later, a desperate Mikina unleashed the powers of the vessel against her father, killing him and scorching her newborn son Shaw's back. In EC 505, Abyss I.R. possessed Mikina and stole the vessels of sin, including the Marlon Spoon, before fleeing to the Anonymous Coast in Lucifenia. The Spoon was later used in the sorceress' battle against her pursuers, trapping Yukina Freezis in its conjured flames. After Abyss I.R. was defeated and the vessel was collected from Mikina Freezis,The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia resumed their search for the other vessels of sin.< Воплощение алчности Галлериан Марлон держал сосуд алчности, который получил после дела о Ложкеhttp://akunooukoku.com/ - http://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rhiabloom12/Profiles, в нагрудном кармане. При получении отравленного меча, Ма рассказала Галлериану, что сосуд нужен ему для общения с дочерью.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Под воздействием ложки Галлериан стал более алчным, пожелал собрать сосуды всех семи смертных грехов и увеличил свое благосостояние за счет сделок в зале суда.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Section XIII Впоследствии ложка была в числе смеющихся над заводной куклой, также утверждая, что все сосуды равны.Miniature Garden Girl - 青のスプーン ... 部屋の小物達 私を笑う 「僕等と君は似た者同士」 After the Spoon Corruption case, the vessel was collected by Gallerian Marlon and kept with him in his breast pocket at all times; while collecting the Venom Sword from the judge, Ma told him the vessel was necessary for him to speak with his daughter. Under the spoon's influence, Gallerian's greed magnified, becoming obsessed with collecting the Seven Deadly Sins and amassing wealth for himself through corrupt dealings within the courtroom. While in his home, the spoon was among the vessels that laughed at the Clockworker's Doll, telling her they were all the same. Пробуждение После гибели Галлериана в EC 983, Ма забрала сосуд из его сгоревшего поместья и поместила в театр Зла.Evil's Forest Booklet Через некоторое время после событий EC 990, сосуд проснулся и принял форму Механизма.Evil's Court Booklet - Mammon's Court After Gallerian's demise in EC 983, Ma collected the vessels from his burned down estate and stored them in Evil's Theater. Sometime before EC 990, the vessel awakened and took on the form of GEAR. Особенности греха Влияние Как и другие сосуды, ложка может подпитывать жадность владельцев и увеличивать их желание обогащения. Сосуд также может полностью овладеть своим хозяином. Similar to the other vessels of sin, the Spoon is able to fuel its owner's greed and desire for riches. It is also capable of completely possessing its owner. Возможности Ложка Марлона может влиять на имущество владельца, позволяя ему с легкостью разрешать ситуации, выгодные финансово. Однако ложка также может вызвать голубой огонь, который может отвлечь или запутать оппонентов, по велению владельца ложки. Согласно Ма, сосуд был необходим Галлериану, чтобы поговорить с «дочерью» — заводной куклой. Ложка может проснуться, приняв форму человека. После этого сосуд может передать свою силу другим сосудам, что делает ее фактически бессильной. The Marlon Spoon has the ability to naturally attract wealth to its owner, allowing them to easily be presented with situations that are financially beneficial. It is also able to conjure blue flames at its wielder's bidding, which can consume or entrap opponents. According to Ma, the vessel was necessary for Gallerian to speak with his "daughter", the Clockworker's Doll. The Spoon is also able to "awaken", manifesting in a human form. While awakened, it is able to transfer its powers to another vessel, making the Spoon largely powerless. Демон Как и все демоны грехов, демон жадности находится в сосуде, даже когда связан с человеком, и является причиной магической силы предмета. Для того, чтобы запечатать демона в сосуде, необходимо поместить его в изначальный сосуд греха. Как утверждает Прим, использование силы ложки — заключение контракта с демоном жадности. После этого демон может съесть душу близких для владельца сосуда людей. Like all the Demons of Sin, the Demon of Greed resides in its vessel even when attached to a human and is the source of its magical power. In order to seal the demon, it must be sealed in its original vessel. According to Prim, using the powers of the spoon seals a contract with the Demon of Greed and that the Demon will eat away at the souls of the person's loved ones over time. Интересные факты *В Chrono Story изображена оригинальная форма греха, песок, находящийся в песочных часах. Он символизирует непостоянство и мимолетность, намекая на ничтожность материальных благ. *Ложка также намекает на материальные блага, поскольку существует английское выражение: «born with a silver spoon in your mouth» (дословно: «родиться с серебряной ложкой во рту»). *У ложки есть способность поражать огнем жадного человека, что отсылает к буддистскому учению. Там говорилось, что «Нет огня хуже жадности». *В отличии от большинства сосудов грехов, ложка Марлона могла влиять на судьбу хозяина, повышая его удачу.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue *В аду Галлериан был окружен синим пламенем,Judgment of Corruption PV похожим на одну из возможностей ложки. *The Spoon's original form, the Soil, is depicted in Chrono Story as sand inside an hourglass; sand represents impermanence and fleetingness, relating to the pettiness of material wealth. *The spoon is commonly related to wealth (e.g. the expression "born with a silver spoon in your mouth") and therefore Greed. *It's powers to conjure fire connects to greed's nature to indiscrimnately consume everything; the phrase, "There is no fire like greed," is an exceprt from the Buddhist Dhammapada. *Soil also represents advancement in certain things, such as wealth (e.g. the expression "built from the ground up"); things of great value, such as gold and precious stones, also come from the soil. *Unlike most vessels of sin, the Marlon Spoon is able to affect fate to bring good fortune to its owner and not just influence its owner's fate. *In Hell, Gallerian is surrounded by blue flames burning around him, similar to one of the spoon's powers. Галерея Концепт-арт= Vessels_of_sin.jpg|Иллюстрации и описание всех грехов |-| Появления в песнях= Greed_soil.png|Сосуд жадности из «Chrono Story» Spoon_Hand.png|Ложка Марлона из «Handbeat Clocktower» Spoon.png|Ложка Марлона в «Miniature Garden Girl» JoCsins.PNG|Семь смертных грехов в «Judgment of Corruption» CL7_6.png|The Spoon as it appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Появление в манге= Marlon_Spoon_in_TLoDV_manga.jpg|Ложка Марлона в манге «Безумие герцога Веномании» QuartetsMarlonSpoon.png|Ложка в манге Quartets of Evil QuartetsGearSpoon.png|Ложка Марлона в манге |-| Прочее= MarlonSpoon.png|Ложка Марлона, сосуд греха. Spoon.jpg|Ложка Марлона из альбома «Evils Kingdom» Примечания Категория:Алчность Категория:Пробудившийся сосуд Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Judgment of Corruption